


Digging in the Dirt

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel's frustration with yet another example of Jack's attitude to his expertise makes him take a dangerous risk and leaves a desperate Jack looking at his own behaviour.





	Digging in the Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Nothing beyond the hurt that requires the comfort. Oh, and a Jack who is just about holding on.  
  
Thanks to my Beta, Gateroller!  


* * *

Daniel strode purposefully away from Jack, his back rigid with anger. How dare he? He wasn't a child so why did Jack persist in treating him like one? God, there were times when he wondered why the hell he even liked the man, let alone loved him!

Jack knew how much Daniel’s work meant to him yet he still insisted in treating it like... a... an encumbrance. How much had his work contributed to their knowledge? How many allies had they made because he studied the culture, the history and the language of every race they came across? Digging in the dirt -- as Jack liked to denigrate his career choice -- produced much useful information and the Colonel damned well knew that. 

Why did Jack enjoy annoying him like this, hurting his feelings, feelings he claimed to care about? Damn the man!

Why didn't Jack believe him when he told him there could be important information in the other small buildings in the temple complex? Didn't he think Daniel knew, better than him dammit, how unsafe the structures were? He'd been an archaeologist for almost twenty years and had been on more digs than he could remember; yet still Jack thought he took unnecessary risks. He wasn't a fool, nor was he incompetent. 

Daniel couldn't remember the last time Jack had questioned Sam's ability; he just waved his arm in the air and told her to get on with whatever it was she wanted to do. He couldn't be bothered to listen to her reasons and explanations he just trusted her competence. 

Why didn't he treat Daniel with the same respect? No, Daniel was just supposed to shut up when he was told, work where and when he was told and his opinion on the mechanics of his job was overruled at the drop of a hat -- or cap if you wanted to be pedantic.

And this man was his lover?

He knew Jack was still watching him from the hill just above the temple complex so he marched straight into the main building which Jack had already decided was the only one perfectly safe place for him to investigate. As he entered the dark interior he glanced back in time to see Jack give a slight shrug before he turned away to begin another patrol circuit of the large site. 

As usual Teal'c was keeping a close eye on Sam as she did her version of digging in the dirt, not that anyone called it that her case. No, she was collecting samples. Daniel gave himself a mental shake, it wasn't her fault and he shouldn't get snarky with her over Jack's attitude.

He waited about fifteen minutes knowing that would put Jack on the far side of the complex site and out of visual range of the particular building Daniel wanted to investigate. He knew Jack would be furious if he found out what he was up to but if Daniel was careful he shouldn't ever know he had gone into the 'forbidden' building. He would have to keep a careful check on the time so he could leave and go back to the main temple building when he expected Jack to be on the far side again during another circuit. 

He would allow himself two hours, time for Jack to make four circuits and by then it would be just about when Jack would radio him to warn he was coming to bring him back to camp for dinner. He just had to make sure he didn't allow himself to get caught up in whatever he found inside so he could keep a close eye on the time. 

He couldn't deny that Jack was correct about the way he lost all track of time when he got carried away. Not that Jack minded when he got carried away between the sheets! However, he didn't want to think about that just now, he was still too angry with Jack.

Daniel had mixed feelings as he hurried across to the ruined building. He knew that as far as Jack was concerned he was being reckless and if he was honest, as opposed to being frustrated at Jack, he knew it was a calculated risk but one he was willing to take. 

~~

Jack walked steadily around the perimeter but his mind wasn't on the patrol and that made him even angrier. He shouldn't allow his mind to wander like that when he was supposed to be watching out for any sign of trouble. Okay there were no people on this damned planet any longer, at least not according to the MALP or the UAV or in Carter's opinion after she had carried out all her checks, though that didn't mean he shouldn't keep a weather eye out anyway. There was a possibility that some local wildlife might come calling but so far even that had proved anything but threatening. 

The problem was that he was allowing himself to think about his personal life -- well not entirely, his personal life where it collided with his professional life. 

When Daniel and he had finally come to the conclusion that keeping apart from each other only made things worse not better and they admitted their true feelings to each other -- feelings they had both suspected of the other but had assumed neither was prepared to act on -- they had promised each other not to allow their personal life to interfere with their work. 

Jack in particular had been concerned about his ability to command Daniel in the field but the archaeologist had simply smiled and said Jack had never really commanded him anyway! For a moment Jack had been angry at the implication until he realised what Daniel meant, that he trusted Jack and followed him from choice. During the four years the archaeologist had been a team member, when it counted he had always done what Jack needed and he always would. 

What Jack had forgotten and probably it hadn't occurred to Daniel at that time either, was that when it came to Daniel's work they had always butted heads. When they had only been friends, their blow-ups and disagreements had been legendary in the SGC and yet there was always the breathing space of separation. That option wasn't as simple now they were a couple because they usually spent all their off time together, at one home or the other. 

So it tended to hit them harder now when they had one of their major rows and the problem was they seemed to be going through a bad spell at the moment. Twice in the last month Daniel had gone home to his apartment in a huff when he should have been staying with Jack.

Going over the last two arguments in his mind, Jack knew he had started them both because he couldn't -- wouldn't allow Daniel to indulge himself when they were on a mission. 

I just need to stay another day, Jack. 

Why can't I go and talk with the tribal chief?

To Daniel they were simple reasonable requests, to Jack they were unnecessary risks that were not associated with the main purpose of the mission. 

It was happening again now, not that Daniel was asking for more time because they still had two more days on this world. No, he was asking Jack to allow him to take unnecessary risks. There was a huge temple there that he could explore and investigate; yet he demanded to go into every ruin in the damned place. It didn't seem to matter to him that most of them were just too unstable and dangerous. Why couldn't Daniel see that the risk was too high, that it wasn't worth him getting hurt, or god forbid killed, just to look inside yet one more ruin!

Jack stomped along wishing he had Daniel with him to try and talk some sense into him. To try and make him understand that it was his welfare he was concerned about. He could almost imagine Daniel accusing him of letting his personal feelings interfere with the mission but surely he must understand that Jack would have made the same decision before.

Frowning, it suddenly occurred to Jack to question whether he was being honest, to wonder whether he would have refused so readily in the past before they were partners? He'd certainly indulged Daniel before, on a few occasions, giving into his requests when it wasn't strictly necessary because ...because he could ...because he chose to. Did that mean that he was choosing not to give Daniel what he wanted, what he needed -- just because they were now a couple? 

He stopped walking when that thought hit him. God, they had promised each other not to allow their relationship to interfere with work and he'd believed they were sticking to the agreement -- but he wasn't, was he? He was going too far the other way; he'd never realised that he was allowing work to interfere with their relationship. Damn if he wasn't penalising Daniel rather than risk indulging him. That was so unfair. No wonder Daniel was pissed at him.

He reached for his radio to speak to Daniel but aborted the move even as he touched it. This wasn't something he could do over the radio. He was more than halfway around his patrol circuit, so when he completed it he would go and talk to Daniel face to face. He'd apologise for his past behaviour, he knew Daniel would forgive him when he acknowledged what he was doing. 

The only thing he wouldn't do was back off on his decision today because he knew without doubt that he would've made the same choice either way. The other buildings just weren't safe enough to enter now. He would, however, tell Daniel that he was prepared to put a suggestion to Hammond to come back with an engineering team to check out specific buildings if Daniel was positive it was worth a second mission. Couldn't be fairer than that, could he?

He was smiling now that he knew he could mend his fences with Daniel and not have to risk spending any more lonely nights without the man he loved. He'd hated it when Daniel had refused to come home with him on those previous times they'd argued. He was so used to curling up with Daniel in his arms, or spooned up behind with his arms around Jack's waist. Their lovemaking was always good -- god the man blew his head off on occasion -- but just sleeping in each other's arms had become a necessity to him now.

~~

Daniel reached the collapsed entrance to the building. Half of one wall was already gone and a portion of the roof. He needed to find out what support was still left for the roof and hopefully there would be enough so he could venture further inside. 

The main building was the actual temple but many of the other structures would have specific uses. Some would store the records; others would be the living quarters of the priests. Still others would have more mundane uses such as storehouses, or kitchens, even a barn. There would also be other smaller temples, such as the mortuary temple, or chapels for the king's wives. From the layouts of temple complex he was familiar with he suspected the particular building he was interested in could be the one where the records had been kept. Sometimes such records would have been made on clay tablets; alternatively they could have used vellum. Either could have survived if they had been stored properly. 

Using his powerful flashlight to point the way, he clambered over the fallen masonry and he was gratified to discover that the roof had been supported by six stone columns, five of which were still standing. He moved further into the building and found it surprisingly empty, just a central plinth topped by an altar and two large niches set equidistantly in each of the three remaining walls; surprisingly they were empty as well. He expected there would have been two more in the collapsed wall. 

He swung his flashlight for a closer look at the walls themselves and found them covered with hieroglyphs -- mostly Egyptian ones, very few Goa'uld, which he found a little puzzling. He expected to find mostly Goa'uld. He'd come back to them later, using video for record purposes. 

He moved over to concentrate on the altar, trying to establish just what the use for this building was. He looked for the name of the king or other ruler, usually obvious in its own cartouche but he could see nothing earmarked in that fashion. 

He blinked trying to see through the murky light caused by the dust motes rising as he moved. He removed his glasses to give them a quick polish then he pulled off his bandana, gave it a quick shake to remove what dust he could and then briskly wiped his face with it. 

It was then he noted a row of glyphs -- Goa'uld glyphs -- that were not only larger in size but that was carved in such a way to catch the eye. Hurriedly he stuffed his bandana in his back pocket not noticing in his absorption that he didn't push it in far enough and it slithered to the floor behind him. Absently he ran his fingers over the carving -- Jack always said he 'looked' with his fingers and Daniel smiled briefly as he recalled the moment his lover had said that and it hadn't referred to his archaeology. It was difficult to think of Jack without recalling how much the man meant to him. He might be frustrated with him now but it didn't change a thing.

As his fingers brushed the central glyph of the sequence, the altar began a slow, grating slide away from him and he snatched his hand back. Mouth opened in shock, he watched as a narrow stone staircase was revealed. Excitement mounting, he quickly made his way down the steps, his flashlight showing him into the depths below. He never even thought he should inform someone of where he was going; he was too excited with his find to think about it.

Moving carefully as the dark seemed to leech the brilliance of his flashlight so that it was difficult to see very far ahead, he finally reached the bottom stair. As he stepped off to the passageway stretching ahead, he heard the grinding noise again and looked up in shock to see the altar sliding back into place above him. 

At the same instance the whole passageway was lit up though Daniel couldn't see any sign from where the light came. He switched off his flashlight immediately. He quickly climbed back up the steps to try and move the altar but it wouldn't budge. He looked around for some markings, some glyphs, anything that would open it up but there was nothing. He tried again to manhandle the slab but there was no way he could move it, it weighed far too much.

He considered yelling for help but due to his foolhardiness there was no one around to hear and even if there had been he wasn't sure they would've heard him through the stone floor anyway. Then he remembered his radio and sighed with relief. He clicked it on and called Jack's name.

He waited but nothing happened. He tried again and it was then he realised there was no sound from it, not the usual background hum, not even the interference that would occur if there had been something disturbing the signal. This was very odd, surely he should at least by getting white noise? This was really outside his expertise, he would just have to ask Sam later.

Deciding that now he was down here he might as well investigate where this passageway led to; if he was going to find his own way out that was probably the only way he would do so.

Walking along, all he could think about was how pissed Jack would be with him and how he would hammer home the fact that he had been right. Daniel sighed because for once he wouldn't be able to talk himself out of this one.

~~

Jack arrived back at his starting point and was not at all surprised to see no sign of Daniel. He would be lost in his own little world inside the temple. He marched over to the temple and entered the large atrium but there was no sign of Daniel so he casually went from room to room, calling his name. When he didn't get a reply and couldn't find him either, he was gradually getting more and more worried.

"Daniel! Answer me, for crying out loud!" he yelled. "Dammit, where are you?"

He clicked on his radio, "Daniel, come in please. Wherever the hell you are?" He couldn't keep the frustrated anger from his voice and he didn't even try. It was pretty obvious now that he was not in the temple, which only left one other option; he'd gone into one of the other buildings. Damn him, why does he have... Jack stopped mid-thought remembering his intention to apologise to Daniel for his previous actions. 

Come on Daniel answer me! But his radio was silent.

It was likely that Daniel thought he was being just as obstinate with as little cause this time as he probably had been on the last couple of occasions. If Jack could have spoken to him before he had stupidly gone off on his own he could have made Daniel see that, on this occasion, Jack had been in the right. It was simply too dangerous -- his own thoughts were not helping him to keep calm.

He tried his radio one last time but still he got no answer. He had no more time to waste on whose fault it was, or whether Daniel had acted stupidly, all that mattered now was finding him. 

Clicking on his radio again he contacted both Carter and Teal'c and told them both to, "Get back here to the temple complex immediately, Daniel is missing and I think he has gone into one of the other buildings."

"But, sir," Carter replied, "You told him he wasn't to do..." she stopped realising she wasn't telling him anything he didn't already know.

"We will return immediately," Teal'c replied.

Even as the Jaffa spoke Jack thought he felt a slight vibration under his feet and he frowned. "Daniel?" he called again even though it was a futile effort.

He walked outside into the bright light, looking at the large complex of ruined buildings. Daniel had wanted to look inside so many of them; some were in worse condition than others and Jack cursed himself because he couldn't remember which one or ones Daniel had been most insistent about. He hoped Carter or Teal'c had an idea so they could search the most likely ones first. 

He tried his radio again now he was outside just in case there was too much stone between Daniel and him while he had been inside the temple but he got no better result this time either.

Oh, Daniel, where the hell are you?

Remembering the minor vibration he thought he'd felt a few minutes earlier he checked the surrounding area for any signs of movement, rising dust or anything that would give a clue but there was nothing.

He paced up and down wondering what was keeping his team-mates but then he chided himself for his impatience knowing very well they would get to him as quickly as they could. They both had a soft spot for their linguist/archaeologist and would do anything for him. 

Jack had debated looking in one of the buildings himself then decided that would be stupid; no sense in risking his safety by following the same route he had refused Daniel.

~~

The passageway that had only been carved out of natural rock at the base of the steps soon became lined with some kind of seamless smooth stone-like substance that formed arches at regular intervals. Daniel wasn't sure it actually was stone because it felt slightly warm to the touch. Even the rock that could be seen between these archways seemed smoothed, almost polished. 

After he had been walking for about five or six minutes the passageway opened out into a small cavern or perhaps room might be more accurate as it was totally lined with the special substance.

There were niches in these walls too but like those in the room above they were empty. There was a long table, also made of the substance that was virtually the full length of the room. It was mostly empty even though there were depressions in the surface where items must once have been kept. Daniel was frustrated by how much was missing from this room, even more so because there was no sign of any writings to tell him what the room was for. 

There was only one item left in the centre and it seemed to be an integral part of the table. It was a replica of the altar above, set upon a plinth. There were marks, little more than scratches really to depict the glyphs on the full-scale version. Excitedly he realised there was also a section of scratches larger and more deeply carved set in the same position as the ones he had touched on the altar that led to his being trapped down there. 

Hoping his supposition was correct he reached out and rubbed a finger over the representation of the glyphs and this time he felt a slight stinging sensation in his fingertip. Obviously he had activated something but nothing occurred within the room, only backing up his theory. Quickly he turned back to hurry down the passage to the steps and hopefully back to freedom.

He had only gone a few strides when he heard a whirring sound, followed by a grinding and he smiled thinking that it was opening the way ahead for him to return to the surface. He began to run and he almost missed the grating sound directly above him. Then the light that surrounded him began to dim and sounds merged to become a cacophony and he slammed to a halt as he put his hands up to cover his ears. 

Then he saw it.

A crack in the rock above that was widening even as he watched. For a moment he wondered if the strange substance would hold as he began to move again praying the altar really had moved and he could escape this nightmare he found himself in. Then he realised he was going to lose, the substance ahead of him was also cracking and dust and dirt from the rock was beginning to tumble toward him. 

He would never make it to the steps. 

~~

Jack saw Carter and Teal'c at the top of the hill above him and he raised a hand to signal them to hurry. Even as he did so he felt shuddering beneath his feet and a dull rumble filled the air around him. He spun on his heels looking for signs of a collapse, knowing with certainty that wherever the trouble was there would be Daniel. To his chagrin, he could see nothing.

"Daniel!" he shouted.

Hearing the desperation in O'Neill's voice, Teal'c ran the remaining distance followed by a concerned Carter.

"What's wrong, sir?" called Sam breathlessly.

"I felt something, don't know what but I just know something is wrong and Daniel is bound to be involved!"

Neither of his team-mates disputed his assumption.

"Do you have any idea where DanielJackson may have gone?" Teal'c asked Jack.

"No, dammit! Just that he wanted to check out some of the other buildings."

Sam glanced around at the extensive ruins, a combination of fear and frustration about Daniel knotting her stomach. He was a close friend, her scientific brother-in-arms against the Philistines as he'd joked recently, but she knew his faults and failings just as well as his strengths and brilliance. Sloping off to investigate a ruin against orders was something she knew he would do if he believed it was important and that the colonel was being unnecessarily obstructive. 

She had to admit on occasion Colonel O'Neill did seem over-protective but she firmly believed that on this occasion he was in the right. 

"We have to decide on a place to start, the most logical building he would have chosen," she said.

Jack turned his colonel persona, back in place. "I have no idea where to start. He seemed to want to investigate every damn ruin in this place."

"That may be correct but he would have had a preference," Teal'c said. 

"So, do you know?" Jack asked, hoping that one of them had a better idea than he did.

"He spoke mostly to you and MajorCarter about the subject," the Jaffa replied haughtily.

Jack dropped his head and said, "True but I wasn't really listening, I just tried to get him to understand that he couldn't just clamber around regardless." He turned to Carter. "You were pretty thick with him last night. You have any idea?"

"Sure, we talked a lot, part of the time I was explaining about the various minerals I hoped to find in quantity here and then Daniel was describing the ceremonies that would have taken place here. He did talk about the various uses for the buildings and I think he was most interested in finding any writings. Apparently their counterparts on Earth kept very precise records."

"And did he give you any indication in which ruin he thought they might have kept their records?" Teal'c queried.

"Unfortunately not," she sighed.

"Crap! What do we do? Pick one at random?" Jack groused. "Okay, okay, using the temple as a base we use a grid search pattern, take a square each and check every building as we get to it." It wasn't ideal, not particularly scientific but having no other input they had little choice. "We keep our radios on and keep trying to raise him. Anything looks promising shout and the others will come running. Clear?"

"It's possible, sir that there is something in the stone disrupting the signal," Sam reported. Raising an eyebrow, Jack stared hard at her and she dropped her eyes. "I know it was working fine before but we can't be certain it is the same in every building," she qualified.

Jack nodded, "Okay, let's not waste any more time."

~~

Knowing he couldn't reach the steps in time, Daniel did the only thing he could think of and dived for the meagre cover of the side wall of the tunnel hoping against hope that any falling stonework would hit the middle of the passageway. Even as he moved he heard an ominous groan and as he hit the wall hard and slid down he heard an explosive crack, the sound drawing his eyes upwards. In dawning horror he saw one of the huge tunnel arches split and fall towards him. He instinctively threw his arms up in a futile attempt to protect his head, as he was sure the falling masonry would crush him. 

Eventually the noise ceased and he was almost shocked to find that he was still alive. His right wrist was painful but he didn't think it was broken. All light had now gone and he tried to feel around for his flashlight. He knew it had been attached to his belt when he left the room but it wasn't there now. As he leaned over to his right a sharp pain shot through his side and he realised he must have cracked or even broken a rib or two. 

Gritting his teeth against the pain, he kept searching; he couldn't bear the thought of being stuck down there in the dark. He needed to see what his situation really was. It was with great relief that his fingers finally touched the bulbous end of the flashlight and he managed to drag it towards him. He had to sit back and gasp for breath. He tried to take a deep breath but instead ended up gasping in pain. He hoped that didn't mean a rib had damaged one of his lungs. He concentrated on taking slow shallow breaths.

When he could move again he gripped his flashlight, was gratified to find it still worked and he played the beam all around. He was shocked by what he saw. He was almost completely surrounded by the remnants of the strange material which had lined the tunnel; it had cracked into huge chunks and fallen over him, one piece supporting another and another, virtually forming a ...a flattened igloo leaving quite a large pocket of space surrounding him. It had actually saved his life, protecting him. 

With a shudder he imagined the tons of stone and earth, which would have crushed him as it came tumbling down. 

However, he was completely trapped.

~~

Looking at his watch again, for the third time in as many minutes, Jack was becoming more and more desperate. They had been searching now for almost nine hours, not including the five hours they had been forced to stop during the dark hours of the night -- Jack had wanted to carry on but Teal'c had convinced him of the dangers inherent in trying to search such hazardous ruins -- and there had been no sign of Daniel at all. If he didn't know better he could almost believe that Daniel had never been there!

They had searched about half of the buildings so far; it was slow going because they needed to be extra careful. Jack saw Teal'c come out of yet another building and he didn't need to turn on his radio, the Jaffa's stance was enough. 

Jack spoke into his radio and instructed both Carter and Teal'c to meet him back at the temple.

Even as he approached, Teal'c said, "It has been twelve hours, O'Neill."

"I know," Jack said quietly. "Carter, you go back to the Gate and request assistance. Tell Hammond exactly what's happened..."

"Exactly, sir?" Carter interrupted. "Do you wish me to tell the general that Daniel ... well that he disobeyed a direct order?"

Jack flinched at the words; he'd tried to ignore that. Daniel wouldn't see it in that light and usually Jack would look at his actions with leniency. This time would be no different because the truth was that he had pushed Daniel with his intractable attitude. They would have a long talk, a hard talk but it would be between the two of them.

"No, major, that is my problem. Just inform the general of the present situation and that we need help, manpower and any technology you consider may help."

"I would suggest the numbers are not too extensive," Teal'c commented.

"Yes, in these conditions that could be risky," Jack agreed.

"Sir, I'll be back as soon as possible," she smiled and moved off.

"I know," Jack said softly, talking to himself.

"We will continue?" Teal'c asked. 

Jack knew what Teal'c was asking without actually saying the words -- did he need to rest? They'd been searching for twelve hours straight with just quick breaks for water and to eat a power bar when necessary; however he didn't have time to be exhausted. 

"Yes," Jack replied and headed for his next grid. 

Teal'c watched for a moment knowing how concerned his commander was, knowing how close he was to the archaeologist, closer than either of them were supposed to be, closer than they let on. As close as the team was Teal'c would have to be blind not to know and he had excellent eyesight.

~~

Jack approached the next building he was to search. He hoped against hope that he would find some sign of his lover but he couldn't help the feeling of cold dread climbing up his spine as each hour passed with nothing. 

This building still had most of its roof but one wall was just a pile of rubble. Carefully climbing over the debris he shone his flashlight into the dim interior. It was now roughly breakfast time but the long shadows made it dark inside. He was surprised to find most of the columns still supporting the remaining roof but there wasn't much else inside. He saw lots of markings, glyphs mostly he recognised. There were a few empty openings scattered randomly on the remaining walls and just one large dais type thing with what could only be an altar of some kind on top. 

Jack gave a wry smile at the image of Daniel lying atop the altar, tied down by some marauding Goa'uld and rescued just in the nick of time by his knight in shining armour, better known as Jack O'Neill. The smile faded as he prayed he would be in time to save his partner from whatever mess he found himself in this time.

Walking around the altar to see if there was any clue that Daniel might have been there, Jack froze when he saw a piece of taupe material lying on the ground. Hands shaking, he reached down and picked up the scrap of material from amongst the dust and debris on the floor and he drew out an undamaged bandana; the one that Daniel had been wearing when Jack had last seen him walking into the temple. He could clearly visualise him looking edible in his desert BDU's with the bandana tied about his head.

Jack stared at the dusty material and suddenly pulled in against his chest which was rising and falling very fast as he gasped for breath. Holding it there, against his heart, as he got his breathing under control he acknowledged that Daniel had been here, in this building and for some reason he'd taken the bandana off, probably to wipe sweat and dust from his face. Jack lifted the material and pressed it to his face, breathing in the scent of his lover, which he would know anywhere. It was the scent that filled his nostrils as he held him while they kissed, when Daniel pressed against him as they made love. It was the scent of a warm male body, of coffee and chocolate, of the dust of ages, of passion and compassion. Of his Daniel. Danny! Oh god!

Quickly he grabbed his radio and signalled Teal'c. "I've found something. The small building forty-five degrees north west of the temple. Quarter of the roof and one wall missing."

"What have you discovered?" came the reply.

"His bandana," Jack replied.

"Good."

Yes, it was good, Jack agreed. Now at least they had a starting point. Though as he looked around Jack realised they didn't have much else. There was no sign of anything besides the bandana. Daniel's pack had been left in the corner of the temple with the rest of SG1's. He was only carrying what he had in his vest. None of them were wearing jackets in this heat. He probably also had his video camera, he rarely went anywhere without that. He'd also have his notepad and a pencil, his flashlight, his Berretta, his knife, a water bottle and knowing Daniel, snacks in most of his pockets. Probably some of his meds and maybe a small supply of first aid items.

He looked at the bandana again and with a sigh he pressed his lips to it before twisting it around his neck and tying it off. It was as close as he could get to Daniel just now and he needed something. Something to keep his lover close, a talisman.

Something to give back to Daniel when they found him. 

~~

Daniel looked at his watch and decided it was time for another sip of water and bite of food. He had made himself wait four hours between each 'meal' as he really didn't know how long he might be trapped down here and he had very limited supplies. He'd been relieved to find his water bottle was still strapped to his hip and in his vest he had found a power bar and a block of chocolate. This was his third meal so he'd been trapped down here for about fourteen hours; he hadn't had his first bite for at least two hours after the cave-in.

He tried to believe he would be found ...eventually. His first few hours were spent in fear and desperation, as his situation seemed hopeless. Then anger and self-loathing took hold as he accepted he had no one to blame but himself. Slowly he came to acknowledge that there had been an element of spite in his determination to investigate the building above. He had been so frustrated with Jack who he perceived as not being objective in his decision to refuse permission that he had acted precipitously. He had been foolish! What the hell was I thinking? Thinking? What thinking!

His mood has segued into aggravation, as there was nothing at all he could do to help himself. He had his radio but he still wasn't getting any signal. 

He was also worried about Jack's reaction. Oh, he knew that anger would take hold first that was certain but it would soon be followed by worry, mounting frustration and a whole load of guilt. After all, Daniel was his responsibility, wasn't he? That was the whole problem in a nutshell, Jack didn't see that Daniel was responsible for his own actions; guess that was about to change 'cause there was no doubt that Jack would blame him for this disaster!

He was also concerned about his flashlight. He couldn't remember when he had last changed the batteries in it and the only spare ones were back in his pack - in the temple! He had been so keen to slip out of there while Jack was patrolling he hadn't brought everything with him that he should have and he dreaded the flashlight giving out on him. He resorted to flicking it off for periods of time trying to preserve its power supply. It hadn't been on for too long but he was convinced it was beginning to dim. He prayed it would last long enough.

When he got out of there Jack and he were going to have a good long talk. He knew that Jack would want to tear into him and that he would deserve it but at least it would be the beginning of clearing the air between them.

~~

Jack and Teal'c searched the half-ruined building thoroughly and there was no other sign that Daniel had been there, which was impossible. As Teal'c commented, their footprints were everywhere in the thick dust on the ground yet Jack had found none when he first entered the building, which lead to two conclusions; one, the bandana had somehow been blown inside the building and drifted to the floor where Jack had found it. However, seeing as it was underneath the dust and rubble that made the second option much more likely; that Daniel had been in the building and for some reason dropped the bandana which had then become covered up when something had occurred. Something that had also affected Daniel -- Jack just hoped he wasn't covered in dust and debris somewhere.

"I am concerned that perhaps DanielJackson touched something..." 

"Yeah well there’s a shocker!” interrupted Jack harshly. 

"O'Neill!" Teal'c said firmly.

"I know, I know, I'm just so damn worried," Jack sighed. "There's no way of knowing what he might have done, what he might have touched. He could have opened a door, something, or he could even have operated some device, rings or something. God!" He added rubbing his hands over his face.

"We will find him," Teal'c intoned.

"Where do we begin? Do you recognise anything, anything at all? The glyphs?"

"Most of these are not Goa'uld," Teal'c replied thoughtfully.

"Colonel O'Neill?" The radio sparked into life interrupting them.

"Carter!"

"We're here, sir. General Hammond sent SG11 and we have some equipment to help search for Daniel. Be with you as soon as we can."

"We've found a trace of him in one of the buildings, it's not enough to tell us where he is but it's a start. I'll come to meet you," he said. Clicking off his radio he turned to Teal'c.

"Carry on looking around; see if you can find any clues at all."

Teal'c bowed in acknowledgement and turned away to study the writings. 

Jack glanced around, his eyes falling on the spot where he had found Daniel's bandana and he absently reached up and ran his fingers over the soft material round his neck. He sighed, praying his lover was safe wherever he was. He wished he hadn't thought of the possibility of some Goa'uld technology being involved such as transportation rings. He lifted his head and forcefully dismissed the idea, that wouldn't explain the dust and debris covering the bandana. In fact, if there had been rings it was more likely they would have disturbed the grime leaving a clear area. No, whatever had happened something had disturbed this room causing the detritus to settle. Daniel must have disturbed something and ....damn, and what? Wherever you are, Daniel, please be safe.

~~

Daniel felt warm and relaxed as Jack's hands slid over his body and then his lover lifted himself up and lowered his body to let his weight rest on the younger man, knowing how much he liked the feel of Jack's weight on him. Daniel wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in close for a kiss. Jack slipped one hand behind his neck and caressed his nape and up his scalp, holding him steady while his tongue invaded Daniel's mouth. Groaning at the sensations flowing through him the archaeologist rolled them over and Jack broke the kiss laughing, gripping Daniel's ass as he attempted to roll back.

"No, you don't! I'm not lying in the wet spot; it's your turn tonight!"

"Bastard," Daniel laughed. "Let's get cleaned up and then we can change the sheets before we go to sleep."

"You mean really get cleaned up, not fool about in the shower?"

"Well it's not written in stone," Daniel grinned leaping off the bed and dashing for the bathroom.

"Yee haw!" Jack yelled racing after him.

"God, don't do that, you sounded just like Hammond!"

"Sheesh, Danny are you trying to give me a heart attack," Jack shivered.

A minute later they were under the hot water and Daniel enjoyed the feel of it as it cascaded over them. He was also very much enjoying the feel of Jack's hands on his body. Basking in the sensations he closed his eyes and lifted his face to the torrent of water, frowning a little as it began to pepper his skin like hot needles.

Suddenly his eyes flew open and he felt as if his stomach plummeted into his shoes when he realised it wasn't water hitting his upturned face but dust particles drifting down from above.

He'd finally fallen asleep after hours of fighting to keep his fatigue at bay. He'd been dreaming of their last weekend off when they'd hardly left the bedroom and to awaken to this ...this nightmare was simply horrendous. God, Jack, find me please. I need you.

He picked up the flashlight and clicked it on, needing the comfort of the light and as if to emphasise his predicament it came on but the glow was very dim now. Desperately he shook it, tapping it against his other hand. It brightened for a second before dying completely. NO! He wanted to scream the word out loud but self-preservation stopped him. He had no idea whether a sudden loud noise would have any effect on the precarious structure protecting him from the destruction above.

~~

The others had finally arrived and Jack took them back to the structure where he had found Daniel's bandana, showing them exactly where. The consensus of opinion was that the archaeologist had disturbed something in the room and had somehow gone or been taken to another location. They discussed the possibility of some kind of transportation device and it was agreed that Jack's conclusion was correct that there would have been some evidence of the use of such a device. Carter also reluctantly said that unfortunately that didn't mean that some other technological device might not have been used. There simply wasn't enough evidence either way.

SG11 separated to study the room in more detail and to talk to Teal'c about the glyphs.

Carter approached the colonel. "I know it's worrying, sir but we'll leave no stone unturned." She shrugged at his small rueful smile. "Sorry, no pun intended."

"Yeah, sure."

"Sir?" she asked gently, "Is that Daniel's bandana around your neck?"

"Yeah."

"Why ...er, why are you wearing it, sir?"

He glanced at her and gave another half-smile, "Because he will want it back when we find him." 

He could hardly tell her what he was really thinking: that when he finally found him Jack was either going to strangle him with it, or tie him up and fuck the living daylights out of him. Or, more likely, both of the above! He'd metaphorically strangle him first and then fuck him through the mattress! 

She smiled and nodded at him, "Yes, of course and we will find him."

From your mouth to god's ears!

"O'Neill!"

Jack swung round quickly to find Teal'c on one knee beside the altar stone. Hurrying over to him he said, "What?"

"Here," Teal'c said pointing to an area near the base, "these raised glyphs are Goa'uld and I believe we have our answer to the disappearance of DanielJackson."

"What do you mean?" Captain Barker asked before Jack could speak up.

"To all intents and purposes this translates as 'seek and you shall find'," Teal'c replied.

"That can't be right," Sam commented, puzzled to find such a well-known phrase in Goa'uld script.

"I do not suggest that is a literal translation, the actual words would be 'quest to attain clarification' but..."

"...it would be as a red rag to a bull for Daniel," Jack finished.

"Surely he'd be cautious, it being in Goa'uld and everything?" Lieutenant Gates asked.

"Not been with the SGC long, have you Gates?" Jack asked.

Gates frowned and glanced at his team mates, "Er, no sir."

"Daniel hates the Goa'uld and anyway he can stick it to 'em he will. If he believed this would help he'd tend to act first and think later."

Sam smiled, "Yeah, he has quite a gift for snake bating."

"Almost as good as O'Neill," Teal'c added without a trace of humour.

~~

The only light he had left now in his solitary underground snare was from his watch and as it allowed him to see how long he had been trapped it was something of a love/hate relationship.

Twenty-nine hours since the tunnel collapsed and he'd been stuck, buried under tons of stone and earth. After his flashlight had died he'd sunk into panicked depression and self-deprecation -- he knew there was no one to blame but himself. It was a miracle he had survived as long as he had and he began to wonder why he bothered struggling against the inevitable; he was just buying time for a more lingering death.

He doubted now that Jack and the others could find him. Even if they discovered which building he'd been in and they’d managed to find the glyphs that opened the altar, that route was blocked. 

He had become more and more concerned about the possibility of lack of oxygen though he seemed to be luck -- comparatively speaking that was -- though he was actually perplexed by it. He had little space around him and he’d expected to be gasping for air by now. Perhaps above his prison, which reminded him of the fragility of a house of cards, there was somewhere air could seep through. Either that or there was more air than he realised but even so, it would still give out eventually. Whether he died in an hour or ten hours he knew he wasn't going to get out of this place. Daniel Jackson's luck had finally run out, he wouldn't be making a comeback this time.

Hugging his aching chest -- and no, the pain wasn't from his ribs; his heart ached for the man he loved more than life itself. It was an ironical thought in the circumstances but no less true, as it was unlikely Jack would ever be certain what had happened to him. It was doubtful they would find his body, already buried as he was. 

It was hard enough to face death without having to face heartbreaking pain for the one he loved. It was his own fault he was in this predicament, not Jack's. He had ignored Jack's order and gone inside the building as soon as the colonel had gone out on patrol.

He knew Jack well enough to know his reaction, to know he would accept responsibility and face lingering anguish and grief because he would believe he had failed his lover but would never know for certain what had happened to him. God, for all he knew Daniel could be alive and a prisoner or lying injured and slowly dying. Jack would never know peace.

Suddenly Daniel was filled with a terrible guilt that his thoughtless behaviour had caused this to happen. He wanted to lift the burden from Jack's shoulders, which he had inadvertently placed there but he didn't know how. 

~~

It seemed to Jack that each new lead only produced yet another problem. Teal'c had managed to open the altar and find the top of the steps leading below ground but a quick reconnoitre soon proved that way was impassable. Major Becker, the commander of SG11 made the immediate determination that the rock fall which blocked what they assumed to be a passageway to some kind of underground complex, had happened very recently. 

Jack knew without a doubt that Daniel was down there somewhere and though he kept his feelings to himself his spirits rose at the knowledge that there was some kind of complex below ground, somewhere that Daniel in his all-consuming curiosity wouldn't have been able to resist exploring. 

However, whether he had survived whatever had happened down those steps into the unknown was an open question. No one was prepared to state that he might still be alive, but neither could anyone categorically assert he could be dead.

It was all down to faith and Jack was hanging on to it by his fingernails.

SG11 with Carter and Teal'c in tow had surveyed the area around the building using equipment that Jack didn't care to know the name of. All he cared about was the result. Carter kept talking about Sonics and heat signatures, the use of lasers and digital imaging. Major Becker was leaning over Carter's shoulder as she tapped away at a laptop computer, pointing at something on her screen and then she would begin tapping again. All Jack needed to know was that when they found the place where Daniel was trapped they had a way to get to him. Using the direction of the flight of steps as a starting point they'd begun testing in that direction but the operation was so damned time-consuming that Jack was slowly going out of his mind. 

He had hardly slept for over thirty hours; neither had Carter or Teal'c unless you counted those few restless hours they'd spent while waiting for the sun to rise and he was so frustrated he longed to hit something. Anything. God, right then, even Daniel because that would mean his lover was back with him. He fingered the bandana, knowing damn well when he found Daniel all he would want to do was hug him.

"Sir!" Carter's voice reached into his reverie and he swiftly turned and hurried back to her.

"Yeah?" He tried to keep his voice calm but she knew him too well to be fooled and she gave him a small smile of encouragement.

"We have pinpointed the best place to dig. Major Becker believes it will prove the easiest area to work in because there are fissures..."

He couldn't stand to hear all the reasons why, he only needed to know one answer and so he interrupted her, "And Daniel is there... have you pinpointed Daniel?"

"We have picked up a heat signature," she began.

"Which could be Dr. Jackson," Major Becker interrupted, "or could just as well be an animal or even power from some equipment. It's not fair to give the colonel false hope."

Jack turned on him, "For crying out loud, it's not false. Any hope would be good about now!"

"The sooner we begin to dig, the sooner we will see if hope is justified," Teal'c said calmly.

~~

He was scared he couldn't deny it. Over forty hours he had been underground now. What little sustenance he'd had was gone and he was light-headed, either from lack of food and water or from lack of air. It had become a serious concern; his laboured breathing told him he didn't have very much time left. It wasn't his damaged ribs this time; his air was finally running out.

Perhaps that was why despite his fear he was resigned to his impending death.

And he was sad, so very sad -- not for himself, it was too late for that – but for Jack. 

Despair washed over him. He had no desire to wait any longer worrying uselessly until he finally gasped a last painful breath. He wished he still had his Berretta, which had been lost in the accident; he'd have used it to end this torment. He never thought the time would come when he would take the coward's way out but perhaps any man would choose a quick death if the only alternative was a lingering painful one.

Then it hit him that if by some miracle they were to find his body and Jack discovered him with his gun in his hand and a bullet in his brain... He shook his head to clear the image of the look on his lover's face at such a sight.

He stared at the tons of earth over his head that he couldn't see in the darkness of his underground prison. Closing his eyes to visualise what he couldn't see he wondered why fate again was praying tricks on him, if it was going to kill him couldn't it just get on with it!

He knew now what he wanted, the only reprieve he could possibly have. Silently, he prayed that the tons of dirt and rubble overhead would come tumbling down. He would be buried, dead and buried but perhaps there would be some sign on the ground above from the final collapse to show where he was and they could dig and find his body.

Jack would still suffer his loss but at least he wouldn't be left with an aching void. He could grieve and eventually let him go.

He had to find a way, somehow. End his own torment and Jack's too. He just needed to somehow bring the rest of it down.

Struggling he looked for something, anything he could use. He sagged as he realised there was nothing, nothing at all. 

He felt the tears of frustration, of biting regret slide down his cheeks and he almost didn't see the slight movement as soil cascaded down between two of the broken slabs towards him.

~~

Watching them dig, Jack was torn in two. He needed to believe the heat signature was his partner, nothing else was possible but he was afraid that their very digging would bring everything down on Daniel, yet what choice did they have? It was simply a risk that they had to take. 

It was impossible to use any kind of mechanical devices to dig with; in this case speed had to be sacrificed for safety so it was down to digging by hand with spades. Jack had helped dig in the early stages when more hands made light work but now they were down to the nitty-gritty, Becker insisted that his men should work alone; they knew what to look for, what to avoid. As much as it irked Jack to stand back with the rest of his team and just watch, he knew that Becker was right. He knew that Teal'c was chomping at the bit too; the man was rigid; for those who didn't know him his posture didn't look much different than parade rest but for those did the man was tense.

Carter told them that the heat signature was not very far below the surface, approximately six metres but that the readings from three to four metres down were unusual and she suspected it could be an entirely new mineral with properties they hadn't seen before. Her usual excitement at such a discovery was tempered by her concern for her friend. 

Becker speculated that the foreign substance, which ran in rigid patterns through the substrata except in this particular area where it was jumbled up with the more usual readings, could indicate a collapse, perhaps of tunnels or the suspected underground complex. 

Jack couldn't keep still and paced back and forth at the lip of the hole, only stopping when Becker snapped at him.

"Please colonel, you are causing soil to slip!"

"Sorry, sorry..." He turned and walked away, unable to be still. He was so full of restless energy and the one thing he wanted to do -- help -- he couldn't.

He hadn't gone very far when he heard a quiet deep voice behind him. 

"O'Neill."

He stopped and turned to face Teal'c.

"Do not despair, believe that he will be returned to you."

Jack stared at the Jaffa a moment, troubled by the wording as much as he would like to be comforted by it. Teal'c hadn't said 'returned to us' but 'to you'. Was he reading more in his friend's words than he really meant, or did Teal'c suspect the truth? Jack's heart was beating fast in his chest but before he could frame a question, Teal'c spoke again.

"Do not be concerned, I have known for some time."

Jack's mouth opened and closed before he managed to ask in a low voice, "You knew and you have kept quiet?"

"Yes, it was not my secret to share."

"True but I meant you haven’t said anything to me or ...Daniel?"

"If you had wished me to speak of it to you then you would have spoken of it to me."

Jack stared for a second wishing Daniel was there to intervene before he realised they wouldn't be having this conversation if his lover was present. "Okay, that makes sense," he said slowly. "I... We won't discuss it here, when we are all home perhaps then..."

"Discussion is unnecessary now that you are aware I know. If you wish you may inform DanielJackson. Just know that I am here to help if ever you need it." 

With that he turned around and walked back to stand beside Carter observing the work below. Jack stood watching him not sure how he felt that someone else knew about them, then suddenly he realised he was relieved and not just because his team-mate had taken it so well but because there was at least one other person in the universe who knew how he felt ...how they felt. In that moment he knew he would tell Daniel as soon as he could. Also, he was aware of feeling more confident now that they would find him. 

He walked back to the dig, feeling better, more in control and he glanced at Teal'c as he took post at the other side of Carter. The big man gave him a slight bow of acknowledgement.

A couple of hours later Jack checked his watch again and calculated it was now over forty hours since Daniel had disappeared and he wondered just how long a person could survive trapped in a collapsed tunnel or a even a chamber of some sort. He was letting his mind run away with him, imagining all sorts of scenarios from huge rooms to small narrow tunnels. The truth, of course, was that until they found him they had no idea in what kind of situation Daniel might have found himself. Jack shied away from the fact that he could have been in a narrow rock tunnel that had simply collapsed and killed him almost two days ago. 

"Colonel O'Neill?" Major Becker called, "We've broken through to some very unusual ...well I hesitate to call it stone. Major Carter, what do you make of this?"

As Carter carefully made her way down to Becker, a harassed Jack shouted, "Can we join you?" 

"Shortly, sir, just give us a few minutes here."

Jack was surprised to feel a heavy hand on his shoulder and turned to find Teal'c looking at him closely. Jack lifted his hand and placed it over Teal'c's in a gesture of gratitude for his support.

"Sir," Carter called, "this is definitely a material I have never seen before. It's not something we have encountered in relation to the Goa'uld. This stuff is just remarkable."

"Well it can't be that special seeing as how it's collapsed so spectacularly!" Jack groused. "Becker, can you break through?" he added.

"Looking at what we can see it appears to have split into large pieces. It is certainly possible that there are areas underneath this that would account for the sonic readings."

"Which means what?" Jack asked gruffly.

"Which means there could be pockets of open space under here," Carter replied excitedly.

"Which also means we have to be careful how we dig so as not to bring it all down like a house of cards," added Becker. 

~~

Was it possible? Could it be? Were they really here? The questions flitted through Daniel's mind, one after the other, running one into the other. How had they found him? It was the SGC, wasn't it? Was it Jack? Question after question but never an answer. He wasn't even sure if he was imagining the sounds he thought he heard, the movement of soil he thought he'd seen. He could so easily be suffering from anoxia; in fact the odds were that he was. Wasn't that a more likely possibility than the fact that they had managed to find him? 

Another question! Damn he was so sick of questions; he wanted some answers!

All right, just one more question. Why was it so hard to believe they could find him? Sam was out there, she would move heaven and earth; use every bit of technology she could get her hands on. That was an answer, wasn't it? Another question -- okay questions could be good. Was Jack up there? God, I hope so! Of course he was, he wouldn't give up on finding him. Not ever!

Another trickle of soil slipped down towards him and he couldn't help but think how ironic it would be if the whole mess tumbled down on him now, at the point of rescue. Ironic? Damn it would be tragic. Tragedy of epic proportions. Damn he was getting maudlin.

~~

Jack wanted to wade in and help but keeping Becker's words of warning to the forefront of his mind he knew he needed to be patient, something he rarely enjoyed but it was a mask he could put on to perfection whenever the need arose. The major would let them know the moment there was any news or if they were needed. Carter had left the pit immediately she had conferred with Becker and she was standing just to one side of Jack. He knew from the way she was unable to keep her hands still how much she wanted to get them dirty too.

Feeling the need to give back some of the support she had tried to give him, he said, "He's down there Carter, I'm sure your readings are right. Becker just likes to hedge his bets."

She smiled a little and shrugged, "We'll soon know for sure, sir."

"Colonel," Becker's voice broke the moment, "we're about to break through." 

Jack knew the major was only referring to a small hole, just enough to give him a chance to look at one of the supposed pockets of open space and see if the heat signature Carter had registered was really a person, was in fact his Daniel. It was the answer he'd been waiting on for hours and now he was afraid. 

He lifted his head and his mask was back in place, he was once again Colonel Jack O'Neill and it wasn't his lover who may be trapped below, it was his team-mate, his responsibility, a responsibility he had always taken seriously and this time was no different. Carefully he moved down into the dig site with Teal'c and Carter hot on his heels.

~~

Daniel was beginning to believe his eyes and ears. The trickles of debris continued to fall and he was pretty sure now he could hear voices. He struggled to try to make out words or at least a voice he could recognise but the sounds were too vague, too distant and then he heard the definite sound of rock scraping against rock. 

Fearfully, he lifted his head to the darkness above and finally, amidst a shower of small stones and earth and what looked liked tiny sparkling crystals, Daniel saw a sliver of daylight. After his long hours spent in the dark it was like a bright ray of sun shining down on him and he had to quickly raise a hand to shade his eyes.

Sight was quickly followed by sound as a voice spoke.

"Daniel? Are you there?" 

Sam! Oh god!

"God, please be there," the ghostly words drifted down to him from further away. Jack!

Daniel attempted to answer, trying to call Jack's name and he was horrified to find his voice was no more than a hoarse croak than wouldn't travel a foot. It had been hours since he'd even tried to speak in an attempt to keep himself company and even longer since he'd had any water to drink. He tried again but the effect was even worse. He was exhausted by the effort and he was appalled to realise his vision was blurring. 

Not now, can't pass out now! Please.....

~~

Jack's attempted detachment had faded the moment they broke through, finding a definite pocket below, segueing into despair when there was no reply to Carter's call. 

God, please be there. He only realised he'd spoken plea out loud when Carter turned to look at him quizzically.

With renewed fervour she repeated her call as at the same time Jack suddenly remembered his radio.

"Daniel? Daniel, please answer, please come in."

Silence, no beloved voice answered him.

Then it came, a low scratching sound. Had he imagined it? "Daniel, was that you? Make a noise again. Anything, just the faintest sound."

There it was again and a harsh "A...ck…" followed it.

The relief washing over Jack made him feel dizzy. Daniel sounded in a bad way but at least they had found him and he was alive!

"He sounds in a bad way," Carter commented, echoing Jack's own fears and bringing them to the forefront again.

"I have to get to him," Jack said quietly.

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

He was standing behind Jack's shoulder and it felt odd for the Jaffa to be there that was Daniel's place.

Carter had hold of a flashlight now and was lying prone trying to get the beam to shine into the murk below.

Becker was studying a readout on one of the laptops. "Yes," he reported, "it looks good. Whatever is supporting the 'roof' of the structure is holding."

"I think I see him, colonel!" Sam said excitedly.

"Let me see," Jack said, lying down carefully alongside Carter and taking the flashlight from her. 

"Aim there, sir," she indicated, "there's a lot of shadow but..."

"S'okay major, I can see him," Jack said and he was surprised at how steady his voice was for his heart was pounding in his chest. "He's not moving," he added after a few moments.

"I know. He could very well be injured and the odds are he was low on oxygen. The area down there doesn't look very large. I'm a bit surprised he..." she stopped suddenly, her face flushed and she dropped her eyes.

Jack didn't need to hear the rest of the sentence to know what she meant. It was a miracle he had survived almost two days down in that dark hole. 

"I'm going down. Becker make that hole a little bigger, Teal'c get some rope."

"Colonel! We don't know for sure if ..."

"Becker, you just said the roof is still secure. The opening needn't be much more, just enough for me to squeeze through. I can check him out, see if we can get him back up that way."

Major Becker was clearly not happy but he was also just as clearly not going to argue with Colonel O'Neill in his present frame of mind. He’d heard a lot about SG1 and even more about how close a team they were, about how protective they were of their archaeologist. He had taken it all with a pinch of salt, base rumours magnified out of all proportion. He was getting an education in giving more credence to the rumours around the SGC.

Carefully he instructed his team to double the size of the opening. It would still be tight but luckily the colonel wasn't too broad in the beam.

Teal'c returned soon with a coil of rope from his pack. He and Gates anchored the colonel as Becker kept a very close eye on the aperture watching as Jack was slowly lowered through. 

Jack felt the edges of the hole as he slid past, the side of one raised arm scraped against the strange material and he felt the warm blood slide down into his armpit and down his side. He hoped Daniel hadn't received many such cuts; it was surprisingly painful, almost like being sliced with a knife.

Pretty soon he touched bottom, released the line and signalled that all was fine before he hurried over to the huddled form near the wall. The beam from his flashlight showed Jack how close it had been. There were huge slabs of the material and blocks of stone set higgledy-piggledy against each other. He saw now what Becker had been worried about and he regretted his attitude with the major who obviously knew his job. Jack knew he would apologise to the major later though he didn't have it in him to regret the move he had made.

Daniel looked pretty bad. He was very pale yet his cheeks were flushed and he was hot to the touch. His breathing was laboured and for a moment Jack wondered if he would have to give him the kiss of life. That was so not the way he wanted to kiss Daniel. Absently he thought that perhaps he would just keep the kiss until after he'd strangled him, that way he could keep him alive long enough to fuck him senseless. Shaking his head to dismiss the fantasy, he realised that lack of oxygen shouldn't be a major problem as the hole above was letting in plenty of fresh air; unless, of course, Daniel had an injury that was affecting his lungs which was very possible. 

As quickly as possible Jack ran his hands over Daniel’s body feeling for any obvious injuries. He saw dried blood near his temple but couldn't feel any particular swelling; one wrist was pretty badly swollen, probably broken. He had numerous cuts and bruises and when Jack touched his left side, Daniel gasped and moaned and his eyes opened a slit. 

"Daniel?"

The eyes slid shut again.

"Daniel, can you hear me? Wake up, Daniel, I want to see those mesmerising eyes of yours. Daniel, please?" Despite Jack's pleading Daniel didn't respond. 

Jack felt he might know why. Daniel had been holding on in an impossible situation, probably even doubting they would ever find him. He mightn't know it yet but he had done it again, it was nothing short of a miracle that he had survived almost two days down here. He had to know that he'd done a stupid thing going down those stairs without letting anyone know where he was going. Probably kicking himself five ways from Sunday; probably imagining Jack kicking him too! Oh god, Danny you must've gone through hell! 

So when he finally knew they were breaking through, when he heard Carter's voice and then Jack's he probably gave into the pain and despair and let it take him away knowing they would lift heaven and earth to get him out. Won't let you down Daniel.

However, the idea of trying to squeeze him through that narrow opening just wasn't on. If as Jack suspected he had broken ribs, with the added risk of lung damage then he had to go out on a stretcher.

Jack looked over his head, shining his flashlight into every corner. He was no expert but he didn't give good odds for Becker getting through this lot without bringing it down on them. Them, because no way would he leave Daniel now.

"O'Neill," Teal'c's quietly controlled voice came through his radio. "What is DanielJackson's condition?"

Jack quickly gave a rundown of Daniel's physical situation; both Teal'c and Carter knew their friend well enough to know Daniel's mental state. He was just about the strongest and bravest character Jack had ever met and he had proved that to his team-mates time and again.

"It would be unwise to move him without support in those circumstances," Teal'c replied.

"I know, I know," Jack replied softly looking at his lover, his mind spinning like a top. His glance ran around Daniel's body and his eye was caught by the sparkle of what looked like chips of crystal that he realised had to have come from the new material. No wonder it hurt so much, the stuff looked like chips of diamond. 

Wait! Crystal, of course!

"Carter," Jack spoke hurriedly into his radio.

"Sir?"

"Get back to the SGC and bring back those Tok'ra crystals Teal'c and I retrieved from Ravanna."

"Yes, sir. Of course, I'm on my way."

He could hear the excitement in her voice. She had got the idea immediately. Well she would, wouldn't she? For the first time in two days, he smiled.

"Hang on, Danny, just a little longer," he said carefully brushing the damp hair back from his forehead. He leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I'm here, waiting for you, come back to me. I want to take you home where you belong."

~~

Daniel seemed just on the edge of consciousness, slipping in and out enough to occasionally flutter his eyelids so that Jack got a glimpse of blue but never enough to actually be aware. Jack's fingers itched to pull Daniel's head onto his lap, to support him physically and emotionally but he couldn't do that without hurting him. He wasn't sure if Daniel was aware of his presence, aware that he was safe so he did the only thing he could and kept constant contact with him; either brushing a hand across his forehead, caressing his cheek or gently tapping the back of his hand, all the while chattering away to him. 

Mostly he talked for the sake of it, describing how they managed to find him, how hard Becker and SG11 had worked to dig him out. How difficult it was still going to be but how Jack would not fail him and every so often he would slip in the odd phrase just to remind Daniel that it was Jack who was with him. Jack who loved him and missed him, his lover who wanted him home safe, his partner who had been afraid he had finally lost the person who meant more to him than his own life and yet still his commanding officer who would have a lot to say to him when they were finally alone.

Daniel seemed to be more relaxed now, breathing easier and lying quiet as Jack sat beside him. Quickly he glanced at his watch; surely Carter should be back by now. 

He raised his eyes to look up at the small opening and found Teal'c looking down at him.

"No sign of Carter yet?" Jack asked into his radio.

Before Teal'c could answer Carter spoke up, "Just exited the wormhole, sir. Be with you shortly."

Jack sighed with relief. "Hear that, Daniel, she's coming. Won't be long now. Kinda sticks in my craw that I gotta use Tok'ra technology but I won't tell 'em if you don't. You weren't with us when we used this stuff, was surprised at how easy it was." Jack's memories took him down a dark path then. "Lot easier than you went through on that damned space station. Never understood why I..." he sighed. "Not much point going over that again, even when you explained it before I didn't really believe you anyway." Jack stroked his hair and smiled gently, "I'm sorry about the way things were between us then and I promise I'll never be such an asshole again. Gonna make you promise you won't be such an arrogant prick either."

"O'Neill, SamanthaCarter approaches."

"Thanks, Teal'c."

"Not long now," he told Daniel and the archaeologist's eyes fluttered.

"Sir?" Carter's voice came over the radio. "I'm going to lower the crystals. Use the long thin blue one to start the process. You remember which other ones to use for which purpose?"

"Yes, major. Daniel, I have to leave you just to get the crystals, I'll be right back." 

He hurried over to stand below the hole as a rope was slowly lowered with a small package at the end. He untied it and opened up the leather pouch to reveal half a dozen crystals of varying shapes and sizes.

"What’s your plan, sir?"

"I want to keep it level and hopefully straight to get Daniel out by stretcher. I'm gonna try and open up a tunnel back to the steps under the altar. If you and Teal'c can meet me there..."

"Yes, sir and Dr. Fraiser is already putting a medical team together to bring through the Gate. Teal'c has already started for the ruin; he was ahead of you there, sir. I will get Major Becker to send someone back to meet the Doc and show her the way to the building."

"Good, good. Excellent," Jack said absently as he searched through the crystals. "Got it, Danny," he said, not realising it was as comforting for him to speak to Daniel as he believed it would be for the younger man to hear his voice.

He stood in the centre of what remained of the tunnel, as far away from Daniel as he could get and plunged the long thin blue crystal in the ground aiming it in what he believed to be the direction of the altar steps. The air in front of the crystal shimmered and the beginning of a Tok'ra tunnel formed, little more than a large circle with a few crystal pillars projecting from it. Jack took out one of the long rectangular crystals from the pouch and tapped it against one of the pillars of crystal. Immediately the tunnel began to grow, glowing with a bright blue radiance as it flowed away from him.

"There you go, Daniel," he said sitting down beside him again, "be out soon now. Doc Fraiser is even making a house call, shows how popular you are. Probably wouldn't leave the infirmary for me!" Jack leaned over to check if he could see the end of the tunnel but he wasn't sure. "Just gonna take a quick look and see where it ends up."

He got up and walked down the still bright tunnel, he knew it would fade to a dull grey soon. After he walked for about four minutes he saw the remains of the stairs just off to one side of the new tunnel where it had dissected them, leaving roughly half of the original width from what Jack had seen under the altar above. It would be a tight squeeze but it would be possible to get a stretcher down there, unless the Doc decided otherwise. He could use another crystal to create a gradual incline up to the surface if necessary.

Just then his radio came to life as Teal'c said, "O'Neill?"

"Here Teal'c, right below the altar."

"I will come down."

"No, wait for Fraiser, I'm going back to Daniel. Bring her down as soon as she gets here."

"Very well."

Jack knelt beside the injured archaeologist, laying a hand on his forehead to check his temperature hadn't altered. "They're coming. Soon be back in the Doc's tender care, Daniel."

"J'ck?"

"Daniel?" Jack's voice was sharper than he meant, he was so surprised to hear Daniel's voice especially as his eyes were still closed. More gently, he repeated, "Daniel?"

The younger man's eyes flickered a couple of times as if he was having trouble opening them and then they slowly widened treating Jack to a pair of watery blue eyes blinking against the light. A gentle smile turned up the corners of his mouth.

"Dream?"

~~

It had to be a dream didn't it? After all, Jack was there, touching him, comforting him, it was everything he wanted so it couldn't be real. Oh, but it felt real. The warmth of Jack's hand as it caressed his forehead, brushing his hair back and sliding his fingers over his scalp.

"Dream?" he murmured, smiling. If his time had finally come it would be nice to spend his last few minutes with the man he loved, even if only in his dreams.

"No dream, Danny, I'm here. You're safe now. Look at me."

Sliding his burning eyes slowly towards the sound of the voice, Daniel saw the tender smile that only he ever saw on his lover's face. "Ja'k?" he croaked.

"Crap," Jack grimaced. "Sorry, I should've realised," he said pulling out his water bottle and dribbling just a little over Daniel's dry lips. "Just a little. You can have some more in a minute."

The feel, the taste of the cool water convinced Daniel it was real more than the words he thought he'd imagined could have. 

"Jack, it's really you?"

"Oh yeah."

"Thought ...imagined you."

Jack dribbled a little more water onto Daniel's mouth and watched avidly as his tongue slipped out to lick every drop. He couldn't help but reach out and follow the tip of the tongue with his finger. 

Feeling the welcome contact Daniel smiled, "If I felt better I would lick that too."

"Colonel?" Janet Fraiser's voice filled the air around them and Daniel stiffened in Jack's grip, trying to look around for the diminutive doctor.

Smiling Jack clicked his radio onto send and Daniel relaxed. "Good to hear from you, Doc. Daniel is finally awake."

"That is excellent news. Teal'c tells me I can get to you from under the altar, the steps are cleared?"

"Yes, it's not very far. Take it easy coming down though, the steps are narrow."

"Right with you," she said. In the background they could hear Teal'c clearing the way for her.

Jack left his radio on receive and turned back to Daniel. "You in much pain?" he asked, "and don't say fine," he added quickly.

"No, not fine," Daniel ruefully admitted. "I ache all over, I'm so thirsty I could drain your lake. Should be hungry but feel too tired to eat. My wrist is on fire, my head is pounding and I think I might've cracked a rib or two."

Jack's eyes widened at Daniel's open honesty, the man usually had to be dying to admit he had anything worse than allergies. "You must really be hurting if you admit that much," he said concerned.

"No," Daniel said softly, dropping his eyes, "just never gonna keep anything from you again."

"Aw, crap, Danny."

"Colonel?" The doctor said as Teal'c led her out of the Tok'ra tunnel. "Daniel? Good to see you awake and aware," Dr. Fraiser added.

"DanielJackson, I am pleased," was all Teal'c said.

Daniel just looked from one to the other and then back to Jack.

For a moment Jack was disconcerted at their arrival just when he wanted to reassure Daniel but he soon pushed that aside knowing how much his lover needed Fraiser's help.

With her usual brisk efficiency Dr. Fraiser examined Daniel, asking him precise questions. Jack wouldn't leave his side as Janet proceeded and she fixed him with her penetrating stare but he simply ignored it and when she saw the way Daniel was clinging to his hand she understood and never said a word. When she finally finished, Jack was relieved when she confirmed his own assessment of Daniel's condition. 

Daniel was starting to flag again. "You'll soon be feeling a lot better, Daniel," she told him as she slipped a needle under his skin, giving him both painkillers and antibiotics. "I know you're exhausted and in quite a bit of pain and in your usual inimitable style you've been fighting it but now it's time to let go. We'll look after you and when you wake up you'll be in the infirmary."

Daniel flicked his eyes to Jack who smiled and squeezed his hand and Daniel allowed his eyes to slide shut.

"He'll be fine now, colonel," she said gently, "you can let go."

Jack looked up at her a slight frown on his face and she lay her hand over his where he was still holding tightly onto Daniel. He looked down at their entwined hands and then back up to her face. He gave a sheepish smile and shrugged, finally releasing her patient.

Meanwhile Teal'c unpacked the collapsible stretcher and put it together and then he and Jack carefully lifted Daniel and placed him on it.

Watching, Janet said, "I don't want to take him up those steps, colonel."

"No," he said, smiling slightly, "I'm afraid I misjudged the angle of the tunnel a little." He was unusually deprecating.

"Your aim was remarkable considering the circumstances," Teal'c commented.

Jack grinned, "I'll do better this time. I'll create one going up with a gradual incline."

"Good," Janet said, tucking a space blanket around the injured man.

They picked up the stretcher and followed Janet as she walked to the end of the tunnel and when they reached it, she took one end of the stretcher from Jack while he tapped a small diamond shaped crystal against a protruding one set in the side of the tunnel and amidst the dancing blue light a new tunnel to the surface was formed.

~~

Sam was relieved when the Tok'ra tunnel finally broke the surface and the colonel and Teal'c carried Daniel's stretcher out into the sunlight. Janet was constantly checking on her patient as they made ready to make the swift trip to the Gate and back to the SGC.

Observing from close by, Major Becker was amazed at the way the earth had seemed to disappear to reveal the crystalline tunnel which had been created in record time. He'd heard of the crystals, of course, but to actually see one in action -- remarkable! Just think if I could get my hands on some of those crystals, mining would be so much easier! 

Glancing at the retreating figure on the stretcher, he wondered if he could persuade Dr. Jackson to try and negotiate with the Tok'ra for some more of them; after all they'd saved his life, he would appreciate how vital they were. 

Perhaps it would be better to approach Major Carter though; the colonel and the Jaffa were very protective of their civilian.

~~

The thick layers weighing heavily on him gradually thinned as he slowly pushed his way free only to find one more. He couldn't open his eyes, not yet but he could hear; odd sounds that should seem familiar yet somehow only confused him. He knew he should be feeling pain yet he didn't. He was perplexed. There was another sound close by, a sound of scraping like nails on a chalkboard, or was it scraping inside his skull? Oh stop, please!

The sound faded, the scraping less high pitched until it stopped. Other sounds registered now, pings, whirrs and clicks and then a quiet voice.

"Daniel? You awake?" 

He knew that voice, how could it be? Then he realised he was warm, for the first time in over two days he was comfortable. Warm and comfortable and surrounded by the now familiar sounds of the infirmary. Now he could open his eyes, slowly blinking against the harsh light.

"Ah, there you are," Jack said softly. "About time. I'll get the Doc," he added pressing the call button.

An image slipped into Daniel's mind then, of Jack sitting close by, stroking his hair, soft comforting words washing over him.

"No, wait. Jack?" 

"Everything is fine, Daniel, don't worry."

"I'm sorry."

Jack smiled stiffly and Daniel felt his heart contract. Daniel knew Jack as well as he knew himself and it was obvious that Jack was still angry with him; his memory of those tender touches and kind words in the tunnel must've been imagined; and why not, he didn't really deserve Jack's forgiveness that easily, did he? 

Jack saw Daniel's expression change and realised something was wrong but before he could say anything further Dr. Fraiser was heard approaching.

"Good to see you awake, Daniel." She turned to Jack, "Colonel if you will excuse us this time, I would like to check out my patient." 

Jack recognised she was pulling rank in her own backyard and this was one battle it wasn't worth fighting. He would hold out for a more important fight, one he couldn't afford to lose. "Okay, Doc. Be back later Daniel."

Daniel watched him go. He was not looking forward to their talk later but he did want to get it over with. He hoped he really hadn't lost Jack's trust. He didn't know what he would do if he had spoiled the best, most important relationship of his life for a stupid fit of pique.

Janet was looking over the readouts on the machines, checking his progress. 

"You really were lucky, Daniel," she said, glancing at him. "Your injuries could have been much worse, you know. It will be a few days before your wrist will feel comfortable but you should be grateful it is only badly sprained and not broken."

"I am, I assure you," he replied fervently.

She continued running her tests and telling him how lucky he hadn't been more badly hurt. He was dehydrated and suffering from delayed shock and obviously he had eaten very little for two days though, as she commented, that wasn't as unusual for Daniel Jackson as for other people. He had cracked one rib and bruised a couple of others but his fear of damage to his lungs was unfounded. She also told him he would need to take a course of antibiotics for the mild infection he'd contracted.

"How do you feel, Daniel? No trite phrases please, the truth."

He sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to pull the wool over her eyes, "You mean besides the pain in my wrist and my chest? Tired."

"Depressed?"

He frowned, why did she...? Well, of course, she would know what happened on the planet. Damn, the whole SGC would know how he disobeyed Jack.

"Everyone knows?" he asked softly

"Knows? Knows what?" she asked puzzled.

"About the planet, about me?"

"About the collapse?" she queried, cocking her head onto one side. "Well, most anyone on base will have heard about the rescue, is that what you mean?"

Daniel frowned.

"What is it, Daniel? What is worrying you because it’s obviously something beyond your injuries?" 

He didn't know what to say. Had Jack said anything about what he had done, had Sam or Teal'c? Or perhaps they hadn't? Deciding not to say anything until he knew what his team-mates had reported, he just shrugged. 

Janet stared at him but decided not to push. If Daniel wanted to confide in her he would and it wasn't as if it was affecting his recovery. If the indications were that it was, then she would think again.

"Well we’ll see how you are doing in twenty-four hours. If things continue to progress then maybe we'll see about discharging you providing..."

"Providing I follow your instructions to the letter, take all the pills, get plenty of rest, no work, eat up all my greens..."

"Now you sound more like the colonel," she laughed and was surprised to see the smile fade from Daniel's eyes. Surely his problem couldn't be with his CO, the two were such close friends. Besides, the colonel had been worried sick for him. 

She watched as Daniel slid back down under the covers and squirmed a little to get comfortable. Dr. Daniel Jackson had the dubious distinction of being one of the most openly compassionate people she knew and also one of the most exasperatingly secretive men possible.

Her curiosity made her wish she could ask Jack O'Neill but that was impossible. She briefly considered asking her friend, Sam Carter but swiftly rejected the idea. Curiosity was one thing, prying was another. She shook her head, deciding she was making too much of it. Jack and Daniel were as famous for their rows as they were for their odd friendship but the foundation always held. She didn't doubt it would this time too, whatever problem Daniel may be having with the colonel. She gave an unladylike snort, providing of course it wasn't just her imagination running riot!

She heard a soft sound behind her and turned around to see Teal'c hovering by the door. She knew he must have made the sound on purpose to attract her attention; the man was perfectly capable of approaching her total silence.

"Yes, Teal'c?" she asked when she approached him.

"I wished to enquire as to DanielJackson's health?"

"He'll be fine, Teal'c. His injuries were not too severe and he is resting now."

"I am pleased to hear that. I expected to see O'Neill here."

"He was here earlier. I sent him back to work while I examined Daniel."

Teal'c nodded. "I see. I will return later when DanielJackson awakes. If you would tell him I have been here?"

"Of course. Teal'c, is everything alright? I mean with Daniel and..." She stopped.

When she didn't say anything else, Teal'c asked, "You have noticed something amiss between DanielJackson and O'Neill?"

"No. Not seen," she hesitated to put it into words. "It's more that things feel off. Daniel seems ...upset but he wouldn't say why."

"And O'Neill?"

"The colonel seemed his usual self. Worried about Daniel, refusing to leave until he awoke." She smiled. "He only left because I told him to. I think he was going to argue but thought better of it."

"I see."

"You're not surprised are you?" She frowned, "You expected this. Look, I don't want to intrude if this is just another of their disagreements, but if it is something that might impinge on Daniel's recovery?"

"I do not believe that is the case. However, if you wish to know more I believe you should ask DanielJackson or O'Neill."

"Now, why did I think you were going to say that?"

"Because you know us all so well." With that, Teal'c gave a slight bow, turned and left.

~~

Daniel woke up, still feeling a little groggy but much better than he had earlier. He turned over and found Jack sitting in the chair by his bed. The sight of his lover smiling at him brought a warm glow to his heart and he smiled back spontaneously.

"Daniel," Jack said softly, his tone voice as welcoming as his smile. "You look better, how're you feeling now?"

The question brought it all tumbling back and he dropped his eyes, staring at the contrast of the grey blanket against the stark white sheets. "Yeah, better thanks."

"Daniel?"

"Jack?"

Jack sighed, "Daniel, everything is okay, just get better. Come home and then we can talk."

"You mad at me? 'Cause I don't blame you if you are."

"Crap, Daniel! Yeah, the colonel in me is mad at you." His voice was sharp and he took a deep breath before continuing in a quiet voice. "But me, I'm just so damned glad you're okay. Look we can't talk here."

Almost on cue a voice interrupted. "DanielJackson, it is good to see you looking so well."

"Sure is, Daniel," Sam added, slipping round Teal'c to get close to the bed on the opposite side from the colonel. "You had us worried there for a while. I thought the colonel was gonna dig the hole with his bare hands."

Daniel glanced at Jack feeling even more guilty for making Jack go through that.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"You didn't do it on purpose, Daniel," Sam smiled.

"No, but I shouldn't have been in the building and we all know it. Jack would be perfectly entitled to..."

"Jack can make his own decisions, thank you," Jack interrupted.

Daniel ducked his head and Teal'c recognised that his guilt was weighing him down. The Jaffa also recognised that the only person who could lift that guilt was O'Neill.

"Has the doctor indicated when you might be discharged?" Teal'c asked to try and change the subject.

"Er, yeah, maybe tomorrow if everything is alright."

"Is it not her usual criteria that someone accompany you home?"

"I'll take care of him," Jack said.

"Make sure he eats his greens, colonel," Dr. Fraiser said coming up to the bed.

"His greens?" Jack's eyebrow rose.

"Well, he promised he'd follow all my instructions to the letter but eating all his greens was his idea. A good idea though."

Jack and Sam laughed and Teal'c regarded him with thinly disguised amusement.

Daniel flushed and shrugged his shoulders, "Well you all know what a martinet she can be."

"I beg your pardon!"

"Come on, Doc, you know he's right."

"Okay, I'm used to the insults but I much prefer tyrant to martinet!"

~~

At six o'clock the following evening Daniel was sitting in the passenger seat of Jack's truck as it pulled out of the parking lot at Cheyenne Mountain. Janet had discharged him as expected and Jack had been waiting for a call from her to let him know as soon as Daniel could go home. Luckily no one thought to question whose home Jack would be taking him to.

Jack had said very little since they’d left the infirmary and Daniel was nervous; he was twisting his hands together in his lap, sure they would shake if he didn't hold onto them. What was the matter with him? He knew he was in the wrong and that he had a well-deserved lecture coming. That suddenly struck him as odd, he was usually the one giving the lectures and more often than not Jack ignored half of them. He didn't think he'd be able to return the favour and ignore this one though.

"What'cha smiling about?" Jack suddenly asked.

He hadn't even realised he was smiling until Jack asked the question. "Not sure you'll like the answer," he replied quietly.

"Try me."

"Just thinking about the, er ...lecture I've got coming."

"And that made you smile," Jack's tone was not welcoming.

"Er, no. Thinking about you when I give a lecture made me smile," Daniel explained.

"This is one lecture you gotta listen to Danny," Jack said softly.

"I know. I've told you how sorry I am and I do mean that."

Jack just nodded. He didn't want to get into this while he drove.

A few minutes later Jack parked the truck in his driveway and preceded Daniel into the house, holding the door for him as he passed through.

"I'll make us a hot drink."

"Coffee?" Daniel asked.

"No, Daniel, you know Janet's rules."

"Please Jack, just one, I need it."

Jack looked at him and realised he meant it. "Okay, just one but..."

"... don't tell Janet," Daniel smiled. "This is me, Jack, remember."

"I remember," Jack said quietly. "For a while there, that was all I thought I'd have of you, memories."

"Oh god, Jack!" His stomach tied in knots, Daniel took a step towards his lover. "I never meant to put you through that, Jack, you must believe me."

"I do, Daniel but that isn't the point. You did know what you were doing when you waited for me to go on patrol and purposely went against my orders to go into that building. I accept that you treat certain of my orders as suggestions but you know damned well this wasn't one of those occasions. Why, Daniel, why did you take such a risk?"

Daniel turned, walked to the sofa and sat on the edge, his hands dangling between his knees. He dropped his head and sighed. Jack followed and sat on the coffee table in front of him, waiting. 

"Because I was a fool. I spent two days in that place and another day in the infirmary and that's the only reason I could come up with. Oh, there's lot of explanations I gave myself, reasons why I had a right to be angry with you, reasons why it was unfair of you to say no. Reason after reason but it all comes down to one. I was a fool to think we could be a couple and it wouldn't interfere with our lives."

"Daniel, what are you saying?" Jack felt a frisson of fear at the tone of Daniel's voice. Was he saying he didn't think they could have a relationship?

"I'm saying I had a reason to be angry with you, the same reason I've had time and again: our old argument about your occasional attitude to my work."

"Ah," Jack said.

"But you also had reason to be annoyed with me, our other old argument: my obsession with my work when it is contrary to your mission statement. Neither of them was reason enough to disobey an order given in good faith. I can only repeat I am sorry and I won't do it again."

"Now it is my turn to apologise to you," Jack said.

"What?"

"Do you remember what you said to me in the damned hole, when I was waiting to get you out?"

"You were there! I thought I remembered you being with me but then I wasn't sure. It seemed like a dream."

Jack frowned, "For crying out loud, I didn't get that. Thought you remembered."

"What did I say?" Daniel frowned, puzzled.

"You were in pain, pretty much out of it. You were ...apologising then too. Just about the last thing you said before you passed out was, and I quote because it made me realise something. You said, 'just never gonna keep anything from you again'. I'm not gonna keep anything from you either. I spent those two days thinking too and I realised I wasn't being fair to you."

"I don't understand. You admit I was wrong to do what I did and now you say you were unfair."

"You were wrong but then so was I." Jack reached out and took Daniel's hands in his, caressing them before lifting them to his lips and kissing first one and then the other. "Daniel, you have to learn to trust my judgement in the field. I have to learn not to let my feelings for you cloud that judgement."

"What do you mean? Which judgement?"

"I thought back to our missions since we became partners and I understood the difference in my behaviour, my attitude to you. It was a slow process, I never saw it happening," Jack shrugged helplessly. Daniel was frowning, absently rubbing his thumb against the side of Jack's wrist where he still held his hands. "I became so concerned with not showing you any favouritism I began to lean the other way. Refusing you things that before I wouldn't have."

Daniel sat up straighter at that, his mouth dropping open a little.

Before he could speak, Jack quickly continued, "I'm not saying that's what happened this time because I would've made that choice before we were lovers too, those buildings were just too damned dangerous."

Daniel closed his mouth again and lowered his head. Jack wondered if he was angry or simply processing and subconsciously he gripped Daniel's hands tighter until he gasped with pain as Jack accidentally pulled on his injured wrist.

"Oh, god, sorry," said Jack, immediately releasing him.

Daniel smiled. "I think we have both said 'sorry' enough. We knew it would be difficult keeping our relationship from interfering with our work and now we know we also have to stop work from interfering with our relationship. Knowing is half the battle, we can make this work. That is what you want?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep you by my side, both here and at the SGC. So, it will be even harder that we thought. Nothing is worth it if you don't have to fight for it."

"There speaks the eternal soldier."

"Soldier I might be, but I am a man first and this man wants you."

"Is that a proposition, colonel?"

"That's a promise, doctor," Jack said, taking hold of Daniel's hands once more and pulling him to his feet.

"Another doctor of our acquaintance said I should take it easy."

"Well, you can. I don't mind doing all the work."

"You did say you would work for our relationship," Daniel grinned.

Jack pulled him in for a passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

"Damn, I wanna be a caveman with you, sling you over my shoulder and ravish you but I can't because of your injuries," Jack groused.

Daniel laughed, "My injuries aren't that bad, I can walk. You can go all alpha on me another time. How about this time you play the peaceful explorer?" 

Jack grinned and rubbing his hands together, he said, "Sweet!"

A little while later Jack was pleasurably reacquainting himself with Daniel's naked form and the younger man was writhing helplessly beneath him. 

Daniel realised the moment when Jack was overwhelmed by his memories as his hands stilled and he lifted himself to look at his lover. Their eyes met and Daniel saw the reflection of Jack's fear in his eyes. 

"It's alright, Jack, I'm fine. Look where your hand is." Daniel followed Jack's eyes as they tracked down to his hand resting on Daniel's hip.

Jack saw his hand resting lightly on his lover's body, and he lifted his eyes to where his other hand was still absently caressing Daniel's neck, making him arch into the touch. Jack smiled and he lowered himself towards Daniel, supporting his weight on one arm while he used to other to manoeuvre Daniel's arms above his head, until he was comfortably holding them there as he lowered his head to take his lover's mouth in a bruising kiss.

As Jack invaded his mouth Daniel gladly surrendered to him revelling in the fervour of his lover, a passion he might never have known again. He loved to feel the weight pressing him down into the mattress but this time he appreciated Jack's care. Instead, as Jack kept him in place by firmly holding down his hands, he delighted in the slide of skin on skin, hot and heavy. He gasped into Jack's mouth as the older man pressed his cock into Daniel's groin and began a slow steady glide one against the other. The sensations roiling through Daniel set fire racing along his nerves and he lifted his hips to meet Jack's maddeningly slow thrusts. 

"Let me," Jack said huskily, "Let me love you."

With a sigh Daniel lowered himself and just let the feelings flow over and through him as Jack gradually built up his speed and thrust faster and faster against him, their cocks slipping and sliding between their perspiring bodies. 

Jack's head rested against Daniel's shoulder and his hands still held the younger man's arms above his head. Daniel leaned over and nuzzled into Jack's hair, whispering into his ear nonsense words of love and passion.

It didn't take long then for Daniel to feel his orgasm begin to build and he was unable to stay passive under Jack any longer, his hips stuttering against Jack as he climaxed.

Jack knew the instant Daniel was about to come, he felt the tension in his lover's body and the loss of control culminating in the hot semen spurting between them and that was enough to push Jack over the edge, his seed mingling with Daniel's; it seemed like a benediction on their relationship. Releasing his hands, Jack rolled off Daniel and shook his head at his flights of fancy.

Daniel rolled onto his side and pressed himself against the length of Jack. "That was wonderful, just what I needed," he murmured.

"Makes you feel alive, doesn't it?" Jack grinned and Daniel lifted his head and smiled. 

Jack almost caught his breath at the sight of that smile, a smile that his lover rarely displayed. His whole face lit up and Jack was overwhelmed to know that he had put it there, making his Daniel so happy. Conversely, he was affected by the thought they might never have shared this again.

"Jack?" Daniel asked, recognising the change of mood.

"I know that with the kind of life we lead one day one of us may have to ...leave but let's just make sure it's not because of something we do. Promise?"

"I promise," Daniel smiled. "I won't get carried away with my ..." he snorted, "digging in the dirt." He stared at Jack, reaching up to brush the back of his hand across his lover's face. "I can't promise never to leave you Jack, but I'll stay with you until ... until I can't. Until life separates us."

"Life?" 

"Even death is part of life."

"Yes, but is it the end?"

"I don't know," Daniel sighed, "but maybe we'll find out together."

 

FIN


End file.
